


Nick & Judy Open Up Their Relationship to the Public

by Mo954



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, Open Relationships, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Short Script, Short Story, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo954/pseuds/Mo954
Summary: Nick and Judy finally decided to open up their relationship to the public on Instaram (Instagram in Zootopia of course). The following picture is the picture he posts on his account with the username: NickDaHustler. Judy’s username is OfficerHopps and Benjamin’s username is BenLuvsDonuts.





	Nick & Judy Open Up Their Relationship to the Public

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically my first AO3 post so please go easy on me, because I'm new here and I'm trying to get the hang of this thing lol

**NickDaHustler** : Have you ever met someone who believed in you 100% for who you are? Have you ever met someone who motivated you to do better in life? Have you ever met someone who accept you as your own self? And finally, have you ever met someone who always has your back and will stay by your side forever? Well I have and her name is Judy Laverne Hopps. We started off on the bad side until I found out how determined she was about her passion as a cop. Then, we later on became really close to each other during our night howlers case. And now I am her partner because she accepted me for who I am and I honestly never thought for once in my lifetime EVER have I thought that I would be a cop, but surprisingly, I am, all because of her. I didn’t become her partner because I wanted to be a cop, no, not at all, but I became her partner because it just explains how much she has really cared about me, and now, my life just gets so much better throughout time. Now, going to work is my favorite daily routine, because I get to see the bunny who makes my day ten times better. Every time I look at her, my heart just beats faster, and seeing her face everyday tells me how blessed I really am to have someone like her to come up into my life, and that feeling is the best feeling I could ever have, EVER, so as soon as I couldn’t take it anymore, I had to open up her, and I honestly know she wouldn’t say no because I’m the only person she has ever felt the same way towards, and because I know how much she really cares about me, and she told me herself that she cares so much about me to the point where she doesn’t care or worry about anyone else in her life. And now, she is not only my best friend and my partner at work, but she is also the beautiful little bunny I fell in love with. She just might be the love of my life, my soulmate… I’ve never felt this kind of love before, ever. Falling in love with your best friend is the best kind of feeling anyone could ever have, EVER, and I’m so proud of her and myself on having this outcome. Throughout time, my love for her just gets much stronger and I can’t wait for what the future holds. I love you so much Carrots, and I always will! <3 :')

 **OfficerHopps:** <3333 Oh Nick...(Ｔ▽Ｔ)

 **BenLuvsDonuts:** Photo Creds to me btw. Like come on, they’re so adorable together and I’m so proud of these two! OM GOODNESS!! (ToT)

**Author's Note:**

> So just to remind y'all that I chose the specific picture here, because it looks a lot like an Instagram post so yeah lol and here's the source: https://twitter.com/AstroH0/status/895313963226873856


End file.
